What Boredom Can Do
by animeaddict0810
Summary: What happens when twins are bored...? ...HikaruxKaoru...XD


What Boredom Can Do

"We're BORED!!" The twins exclaimed. It had been like that since their classes started. Even in the Host Club, they were still bored. And then, they suddenly saw their favorite toy. With evil grins on their faces, they called her. "Ne, Haruhi, let's play a game!" "I don't have time for that. Kyouya-senpai, I need to go home early."

With Kyouya's permission, Haruhi went home. The other host club members saw the twins' faces. They know that they will look for another person to play with. That's why they also bid their goodbyes and went home.

"Hikaru? What do you think is the reason why they all went home?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe they're just tired." Hikaru answered.

"Hikaru, let's just go home."

"Okay." With that said, they left the 3rd Music Room and went to their limo, waiting for them in front of the school gates.

When they reached their house, they immediately went straight to their bedroom. Kaoru settled himself in their bed.

"Ne, Hikaru, what will we do now?" Kaoru asked his elder brother.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Hikaru said, with a smirk on his face.

"Hikaru, what are you thinking…?" Kaoru asked with curiosity.

Just like answering his brother, Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widened with shock. He didn't know why Hikaru was doing this. _Is he doing this because of boredom or something else…_Kaoru thought.

He was still thinking when Hikaru suddenly parted Kaoru's lips and slid his tongue inside. Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru did this. He know that what they're doing is wrong, but it felt so _good_. Kaoru can't resist his brother anymore, that's why he also kissed him back. After a long time of kissing and moaning, they parted for air. Kaoru's lips were already swollen because of the heated kiss that he shared with Hikaru.

Kaoru can't believe what they just did.

"Hikaru...you just…kissed…me…" Kaoru said, shocked.

"What do you think I did? Of course I kissed you…!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Hi-Hikaru! W-we shouldn't have done that! W-what if okaasan and otousan knew about that? They'll be mad at us!!" Kaoru said, with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. This will be our little secret." Hikaru said with a grin on his face.

He captured Kaoru's mouth once more. This time, Kaoru didn't hesitate to kiss back his brother. Hikaru started removing Kaoru's uniform. Kaoru shivered when he felt his brother's hands on his chest. Hikaru started moving his hands up and down Kaoru's chest. Suddenly, Hikaru pinched one of Kaoru's nipple. Kaoru moaned when his twin did this. Hikaru kissed Kaoru once again, while pinching Kaoru's nipple. He kissed his jaw, his neck and reached Kaoru's chest. Hikaru began licking up and down Kaoru's chest, making Kaoru mewl. While doing that, Hikaru started removing Kaoru's pants then his boxers, making Kaoru's erection be seen.

Kaoru knew that he was completely naked when he felt his twin's hand on his erection, making him moan. "Hi-Hikaru…please…" Kaoru begged. "Is my brother a little bit impatient today?" Hikaru teased. He started moving his hand up and down Kaoru's erection, making Kaoru buck a little. "Hi-Hikaru…! Stop with t-the…t-teasing…!" Kaoru moaned. Hearing his brother moan, Hikaru got turned on, making his pants uncomfortable. Because of that, he started stripping off his uniform, making him naked like his brother.

They both moaned when their dicks rubbed against each other. Hikaru went up to Kaoru's face, kissing him once more. He kissed down his jaw to his chest then to his abdomen. Hikaru 

went lower, nearing to Kaoru's erection. He blew on his twin's erection, making Kaoru shudder. Hikaru grinned at his brother's reaction. Then, he made an experimental lick on the head, making Kaoru moan. Hikaru started licking up and down Kaoru's dick, until he engulfed his brother's hard cock. Kaoru groaned, his brother was giving him too much pleasure. Hikaru bobbed his head up and down, giving Kaoru as much pleasure as he can. Kaoru bucked his hips, making Hikaru almost gag.

"Hikaru…I'm a-almost t-there…!!" Kaoru moaned when he cummed in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru greedily swallowed his brother's juices, licking his lips seductively. He smirked when he saw Kaoru blushed. He kissed his brother, making Kaoru taste himself. They broke their kiss for air. Hikaru started nibbling at Kaoru's ear, purring seductively, "What do you want me to do next, my lovely brother…?"

Kaoru was at the loss of words. He didn't expect that they will reach that far. He knows that it's wrong because they were brothers, twins to be exact. It felt taboo, yet wonderful. He does love his brother, but not the ordinary sibling love, it was…more-than-a-brother kind of love. He knows that this is their first time, neither of them had experienced this.

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru asked once more, "So, have you thought already of what you want me to do to you…?"

Kaoru knows that it was embarassing for him to ask his twin to…_fuck him_. But this was what he wanted, right?

Hikaru suddenly saw the glint in his twin's eyes. He saw that there was humor and lust in it. Suddenly, Kaoru said with innocence, "Onii-san, can you…fuck me…?!"

Hikaru did expect that answer from his brother because of his aroused state, but he didn't expect his brother to say it with such…lust and cute innocence in it.

Since Hikaru can't take it anymore, he kissed his brother once again with more passion in it. Hikaru asked for entrance and Kaoru was the one to comply. They broke the kiss once more, leaving them breathless and more horny.

"Suck" Hikaru ordered his brother, putting his fingers in Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru sucked his brother's fingers until they were wet.

"This might hurt a bit…" Hikaru warned his brother before putting one finger inside Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru winced with pain. Hikaru added a second finger into Kaoru, stretching him further. Kaoru was so uncomfortable with two fingers stretching him. He knows that there was more to come, but he don't know if he can still go further. Kaoru suddenly squeaked when Hikaru entered another finger in his entrance. Hikaru kept on stretching Kaoru. When he thought that Kaoru was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and he kissed his brother before he entered him.

Kaoru was in more pain than before. He knows that his brother's dick was bigger than his, but he didn't expected it to be _too big_. Hikaru settled inside Kaoru, not moving.

"Hikaru…it's hurts..." Kaoru said, tears forming at his eyes.

"Don't worry, the pain will subside…" Hikaru said, kissing Kaoru's forehead.

Hikaru stayed inside Kaoru, trying not to move. But he was getting very impatient. His brother was so warm and tight. He looked at Kaoru, trying to figure if he's already used to it.

After some time of getting used to, Kaoru bucked his hips to tell Hikaru to move. With that signal, Hikaru went out of Kaoru before thrusting into him again.

"Hikaru…" Hearing Kaoru moan makes Hikaru go faster and deeper inside him.

Hikaru pounded against Kaoru until his dick touched Kaoru's prostate, making Kaoru scream in pleasure.

"H-Hikaru…!"

"Fuck…Kaoru…" Hikaru kept on pounding into his brother, making sure to hit that sensitive spot inside him.

Kaoru always scream whenever his brother hit that spot in him. He was feeling too much pleasure that he can't take it anymore.

"H-Hikaru…I-I'm g-gonna…AHH!!" Kaoru didn't had a chance to finish his sentence because Hikaru kept on thrusting into him, hard and fast. Hikaru held Kaoru's dick, pumping it.

"HIKARU…!!" Kaoru screamed when he released in Hikaru's hand. Hikaru followed after several thrusts into his brother. He didn't bother to get out of Kaoru.

Kaoru was panting so hard, he can't believe that he just had sex with his brother.

Hikaru embraced Kaoru, saying, "I love you, Kaoru" Kaoru answered him back, "I love you too, brother." With that said, they drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
